


Humming and Thrumming

by tatooedlaura



Series: Life, Part 2 [29]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatooedlaura/pseuds/tatooedlaura
Summary: Both sleeping peacefully, gently, minds in temporary stasis, humming, hearts in permanent tangle, thrumming.





	Humming and Thrumming

1pm came with the rubbing of Scully’s bare foot over his, cool toes inching, in repetition, across sensitive skin, veins and tendons, fuzzy knuckles and calloused pads. Answering back, his own feet shifting enough to catch her mid-slide, “you are dangerously close to ticklish spots.”

A hair above sound asleep, she hadn’t really realized she was doing it but once he pointed it out, she moved against him a few more times, ‘hmm-ing’ into his chest, wondering if she ever had to open her eyes again.

“You awake in there?”

“Trying not to be.”

Leg shifting to wiggle between her knees, he rolled to his side, pulling her close, inhaling a stray hair or two in the process, nonchalant hand palming her ass, “you should go back to sleep then.”

Pressing herself into his thigh, enjoying the pressure on sensitive parts, “I’m waking up and thinking we should probably go eat our food.”

Final grope then he kissed her temple before rolling away from her and off the bed, hand held out, “come on. We also have ‘Tremors’ to watch.”

“I was really hoping you’d forget about those.”

Yanking her upright, he grinned, not allowing her time to grab any discarded clothing, “please, like my brain would forget B-movie grandeur. I don’t think you really know me at all.”

Scully smacked his hip as she sauntered by, “I know parts of you well enough.”

He really needed her naked in his apartment all the damn time.

&&&&&&&&&&

The first ‘Tremors’ was actually enjoyable by her standards but after making it painfully through the second, she stopped him, “Mulder … tall one … ice tea to my root beer … I cannot willingly allow you to make me sit through a third one of those … you are handsome and strong and completely delectable, and I do not want to be forced to kill you with a chopstick.”

Glancing out of the corner of his eye at her, sparking in amusement at the conversation he knew he was about to initiate, “just out of curiosity, what would be the fastest way to kill me via chopstick?”

That conversation meandered for nearly two hours, tactical, homicidal discussion leading them through motive, proper strategy, angle, geometry, Euclid, Einstein, German, sauerkraut, Dolph Lungren, Rocky 4, Survivor, Journey, concerts, music, singing, Three Dog Night, and finally, the question …

The huge question …

“Did you love me already when you sang to me in the woods?”

Scully, by now lying on her back, once again tanktopped and underweared because, as she put it, ‘I am not about to lay here sticking to your couch, regardless of how much you beg’, pink toes poking Mulder’s belly button, gave him an appreciative look as she chose her words, “I don’t think I knew I loved you like I do. I loved you but I talked myself into thinking it was because you were my best friend at that point. Best friends love each other but I really should have dwelled just a little longer on the fact that I began having some fairly racy dreams about you once we got back from that little frolic in the woods.”

“Do tell.”

“Another time, partner, another time.” Extracting herself, she stood, stretching, back curving, joints popping until she groaned a sigh, limbs liquifying for a moment, “maybe after I shower and after you get Billy to bring us our full fajita orders with extra guac and double rice and after we finish ‘Titanic’, I could probably be persuaded to share my racy dreams.”

“Scully?”

About to turn on her heel, she settled her hands on her hips, “yes, Agent Mulder?”

“I fell in love with you the minute I woke up in Alaska and you were sitting there and the smile on your face made my insides squish, swear to your God, and I’ve been hooked ever since.”

“I made your insides squish?”

“You always make my insides squish.”

“Awww,” moving towards him, she pushed up onto her toes, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, “if I gave you every red M&M in the world, it still wouldn’t come close to how much I love you and your squishy insides.”

“I should call Billy, shouldn’t I?”

“Very quickly.” Letting him go, “I will be out of the shower in six minutes,” and she disappeared down the hall, naked feet squeaking ever so slightly on the hardwood floor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

1:17am and all is well. The left lump under the blankets presumably Scully, her red hair free-flowing across the pillow, arm trailing towards the center of the bed. The right lump definitely Mulder, longer in stature, drawn from one corner of the bed to the other, foot hanging free, cooling outside their cocoon.

Both sleeping peacefully, gently, minds in temporary stasis, humming, hearts in permanent tangle, thrumming.

He loves his Scully and she loves her Mulder.

And the world is quiet.


End file.
